


Treasures Buried in Rubble

by stellacanta



Series: Cornyx week 2k19 [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Nyx survives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 07:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellacanta/pseuds/stellacanta
Summary: Day 4 Prompts: “Oh come on! it’s not that bad.” | Scars | Nyx survives the events of kingsglaiveCor found Nyx amidst the broken concrete and twisted steel that had once been Insomnia. He had been prepared to bury the man, until Nyx began to cough and all he could do was cradle Nyx against him and carry him to safety.





	Treasures Buried in Rubble

Ever since they got to Cape Caem, Nyx would not stop tracing the scars on his left arm. They started from just above his left cheekbone and curved all the way down to his hand. From his left flank down to around his calves spiderwebbed silvery scar tissue. All of it fascinated Nyx to no end. (All of it reminded Cor of how he had failed.)

Cor winced and looked away as Nyx traced one of the more prominent scars on his arm. “I wish you would stop poking at them,” he said as he went back to washing vegetables for dinner that day.

Nyx looked up from tracing his scars. “Or what? They’ll never heal?” He cocked his head to the side and glanced at something outside the window. “In case you haven’t noticed Cor, they’re scars, I think they’ve done all the healing they can do.” Cor just grunted and shook the water from the lettuce harvested just that day.

Behind him, he heard the sound of a chair scraping the floor. He shivered when he felt soft lips touch the back of his neck and trail down to the patch of skin above his shirt. It had been a warm day that day and Cor had taken off his jacket. He wondered if he shouldn’t put it back on, if only to save himself from stray kisses to the ticklish part of his neck. “Oh, come on, Cor, it’s not  _ that _ bad. I survived didn’t I?” He made another noise and placed the lettuce on the cutting board. “Besides, they look pretty cool and-” Nyx was silenced by the sound of vegetables being chopped up. 

Cor felt hands reach around him and Nyx rocked them back and forth as he focused on making even cuts on the vegetables in front of him. “You’re rather good with a knife, aren’t you?”

“Surprisingly being good with swords translated to being good with kitchen knives.” Nyx smirked into the nape of his neck and he scraped the cut up vegetables into a bowl. Besides the lettuce, they had also gathered some carrots and Monica had been lucky enough to find wild blackberries in the area. The carrots would need to be chopped up, and the berries would need to be washed. Nyx’s voice cut through his thoughts like a hot knife to butter, “you know, you have some interesting scars too.” He felt Nyx’s hand lift up his shirt and press against a round jagged scar on his left hip. Cor’s lips curved into a wry grin, he remembered that scar. “Want to tell me how you got that one?” Nyx pressed another kiss to the back of his neck.

Cor knew this was just Nyx’s way of distracting him, and perhaps apologizing in his own way, but he launched into the tale anyway. “Well, that was from me getting shot when I was sixteen. I’d love to say that I was doing something brave like protecting someone, but it was really due to me being an idiot.”

Nyx listened to his tale without speaking once and when he was done, pointed out another scar for Cor to talk about. They spent the next hour standing together and comparing scars, Cor managing to get everything prepped for dinner in the meantime.


End file.
